Is this where dead and deceased go?
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: Arya is dead now. I am no one... "Father? This can't be! You were dead! Ser Illyn chopped off your head!" she said. "Yes I was dead. What does this make you, little girl I once knew?" Ned Stark replied standing before her two eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The Ugly Little Blind Girl

**I am just a silly little fan girl. Nothing more. I read the books like anyone. The author's work was exquisite and I only ever wished to be able to write as eloquently myself. Amazing stories sometimes become so real, we become lost within them. Please don't be mean. I DO want reviews though. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The Ugly Little Blind Girl:

Arya woke up again. She was accustomed to the house of Black and White now. She could easily pull on her clothes and make her way to the kitchens by the smells and sounds. She could measure the distance each step would take her and therefore she could find her way around. By this point, she had memorized every step of every stair case in the entire House. She kind elderly man was there and the waif. She thought back to when she first came to the House of Black and White. How silly of her to ask for Jaqen.

_No, Jaqen is dead. _He had told her. No not her. _He told Arya. Arya is also dead. _

The waif has been acting strangely. Her steps were different. Her voice had changed. The Ugly Little Blind girl decided it was nothing to trouble herself with. Everyone changed all the time here at the House of Black and White. _They're all servants to Him of Many Faces. As am I_.

She continued down to where they kept the dead men. She removed their clothes blindly and collected their gold in a pouch. She prepared them for their fate in losing their face. She lost hers. She wondered how many people has worn the Ugly little Blind Girl before. She wondered if someone wore Arya Stark now too.

She then went to the room with the deep pool and placed a hand in the water. She could hear a heat beating from across the room. It beat slower and slower. The man who owned it lifted a cup to his lips and drank then like so many others climbed into one of the beds in the wall to sleep and never wake up. He didn't seem to be wounded at all now was he old. He was just tired. Tired from the sea, tired from the sun and tired of living. Something happened though then, the Water became warm and began to gurgle. She stood and listened for someone but none were there. Someone had to be. They were always watching her. The kindly man. He was quieter than death rendering him nearly impossible to detect by the Ugly Little Blind Girl. She ran towards the steps as the ground began to shake and she fell.

"What is happening?" she screamed terrified. Then she fell in the water. Nothing could go black for it all already was.


	2. Chapter 2: A Brave New World

The Ugly Little Girl:

She woke up seeing light. What is this place? Clearly not the House of Black and White. She saw people all around and heard loud strange voices in the night. She saw the light coming from a large metal like stand on this smooth ground. She looked and saw a building with a window. In the window was a sign that was lit a luminescent bright light. Closed. She walked passed some drunken men laughing loudly from strange flasks that were round and had writing on them. She slipped in a puddle on this seemingly smooth walkway and when the water settled she saw Arya. _No! Arya is dead now. _"Excuse me! Can you help me?" She asked placing her arm's on a passing man. He grunted and shoved her off of him.

"Filthy little creature. I thought the police took away these orphans." The woman with him grumbled.

"Police?" Arya asked.

"I'll call them. What's your name girl?" The man asked pulling from the depths of his outer garment a strange rectangular device. It made more strange irritating noises Arya didn't understand with every tap of a finger on the man's hand

"Weasel." Arya lied.

"Your REAL name, stupid girl!" The woman said.

"Salty."

The woman sighed in frustration.

Arya could not stop staring at the woman. She was dressed worse than the whores her mother told her to stay away from. This woman stood on mini platforms that looked exceedingly uncomfortable and wore a gown that stopped at least a foot above her knees. Her bosom looked as if it was going to spill over the tight gown at any moment and anyone who wished to see it could. Her lips were red as the arbor wine her father strongly disliked and her eyes had a sparkly light blue coating of some sort up to the brow. She wore sparkly diamond and silver jewels around her neck and wrists and dangling from her ears. She was actually not that beautiful but rather old and irritable looking.

A deep sound that seemed like a cross between a hum and a growl was heard becoming louder then it stopped. Blue Red and White lights blinded her. What they were from was in the shadows. Men in strange hats and dark trousers and garments emerged from the lights. It must have been a type of noisy carriage with really good lanterns and maybe a colored film of some sort over it? But where were the horses? Could this be…..

"Come now girl, Come with me" The man took her by the arm He wore on his belt no swords but strange other things? What were they going to do? Tie her to a tree and beat her bloody? She saw something that resembled a club.

"Might I ask, what is that?" She asked referring to a pair of rings.

"Handcuffs." The man in the odd hat said.

"What are they for?" Arya asked.

"Controlling people who are uncooperative. IT goes around their wrists? Where are you from, girl? Where are your parents?" The police asked.

"Dead. Dead as dead can be." Arya heard about the Red Wedding.

"What is your name, girl? And answer honestly."

"I will not speak and you can't make me." She said. She waited for one of them to yell. To hit her and make her plea for mercy. The man only sighed and sat down in his strange carriage and turned a key as it began humming.

"That's alright. You don't need to tell us now but it would be much easier than calling you 'girl'. Why don't we go down to the station where we can take a little break? What do you say?" He asked.

_What a strange man. What a strange man indeed._


	3. Chapter 3: Can this be?

**wow. I think this might just be the best fan fiction I've done so far. Please keep reading and hopefully provide me feedback. I understand if y'all are busy and only have time for a quick story but- okay ill stop talking. **

* * *

"What is this?"

"Subway. Where are you from?"

She still wouldn't say.

"Must be from somewhere far far away."

The two officers sat across from the table with a single light above them.

"What is that?" Arya asked.

"A light?" The man replied.

She stared at the round thing wrapped in a pale white clean piece of parchment with various colors and writings on it.

"Subway Eat Fresh." She read. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

They were surprised. "Why won't you tell us where you're from?" They asked.

"Because I don't trust you." Arya replied. It was a logical reason. Perfectly understandable.

"We've given you food."

"What's in it?"

"Open it. You can take out what you don't like."

Arya reached out a tentative hand to the wrapped thing and looked at it. She recognize bread and meat.

"But what is this pasty shit all over it?" She asked. Mother would never approve of swear words.

"Mustard. Ketchup. Mayonnaise. Barbecue sauce." One officer said.

"That sounds really gross on one sand which at the same time."

"Shut up. She's starving and looks like she's dying."

Arya looked down at the metal table and saw her reflection. She couldn't look that bad. The House of Black and White fed her well.

Wait. They fed The Blind Girl and Cat of the Canals. Arya, like many others, is dead now.

"Tell us, child. Where do you come from?" They asked slowly leaning forward as he bit into this strange pile of mush and meat on bread.

There was a click and a zap and the odd men in dark clothes fell onto the table. A middle aged man stood in the doorway with a younger one. Both had long dark wavy hair down to their shoulders. The older one held out a strange l shaped thing with two strings attached to it that were also attached to a projectile that was stuck into the back of the strange men's necks.

"You killed them!" Arya screamed jumping up with a mouthful of mush.

"Shhhhhh... Calm down child it's only me. Arya you must be-" The man took of his hat and touched her face tucking her matter hair behind her ears.

"No, Father. Can this be? Impossible. You're dead and all have seen." Arya stepped back from the man who resembled her father so much. The other man, it was Jory. Jory Cassel who rode south with them from Winterfell.

"Yes, I am dead. But I've been given a second chance to help you be-"

"What? Please. Tell me."

"Let me finish, my sweet. Now, this is hard to explain. What is there to tell?" Lord Eddard Stark asked dressed as police.

"Is this where the dead and deceased go? Is this the Stranger's Hell?" Arya asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Geography

**Sorry about the sucky off and on failed attempts at poetry. :}**

* * *

"Why must this all sound like pathetic poetry?" Arya asked.

"I once believed it was your sister who enjoyed these formalities." Eddard Stark told her with a smile.

"But really, is this where we all come to?"

"No. Not all. Those who don't deserve death come here."

"So we won't see Joffrey?"

"We might. I know I blame the mother."

"Queen Cersei."

"I never liked that Lannister Woman."

"That Lannister woman is our Queen." Jory Cassel said standing by the door.

"Not here. There is a democracy-" Ned said standing up. Arya followed his lead.

"What's a-" Arya began to ask.

"I'll explain later." Eddard Stark replied preparing to leave. They exited through a strange metal door. Why was everything made of metal? Her father turned the key in another humming, growling, carriage that was ready to flee. "Car." Eddard Stark said bluntly sitting in the front seat with a wheel before him. Jory opened the door to a back seat for Arya.

"Car." Arya said I surely. It moved. Without a horse without people pushing it. It moved. The lights on the front of the 'car' showed them where they were going. On a weird thing in the front board there was what looked like a map and a dot moving along the lines that were shaped like streets.

"GPS." Joey Cassel said noticing how Arya stared at it in awe.

"Will I get to learn how to use this?" Arya asked.

"Yes. When you're sixteen." Ned replied.

"By then I will be a woman grown!" Arya squealed.

"But you needn't have babies until you're over thirty." Jory Cassel informed her.

Arya looked out the glass. A handle on the door felt weird. She reached out but hit something invisible hurting her knuckles.

"There's glass there, silly girl." Jory reminded her. Ned chucked.

I should have known from the stained glass windows in the Great Sept of Baelor.

She saw other 'cars' and lights and people in funny clothes with funny faces and funny hair. One woman had short hair and was walking beside a man. In Westeros, a woman who cuts her hair or shaves it is either frowned upon for eternity bringing shame into her family, or is homosexual. They went to a small apartment in a shabby building in a shabby part of Town.

"Where are we?"

"New York." Jory Cassel said. "Here. I trust you can read fairly decently." He plopped down a massive book on Geography before her. World atlas. She opened to the first page. The print was so perfect as if no man was neede to write it at all. The parchment was smooth an white. There were no smears on the letters and the pictures had straight lines and curved lines.

"Contents. Chapter 1 North America. Chapter 2 South America. Chapter 3 Europe. Chapter 4 Asia. Chapter 5. Africa. Chapter 6 AntArctica. Chapter 7 United States. Chapter 8 France Britain Spain Germany. Are these places?"

"There are seven continents. Continents like Westeros and Essos." Ned Stark said sitting down with his daughter.

"There's so many." Arya said turning the page to a geographical world map then again to a political world map. "Where are we?"

"Here." Jory pointed at a dot on North America in the United States in a state called New York.

"Who are it's lords?" Arya asked.

"There aren't any lords. Not in America. There might be some in ENgland or France, but in America there are Mayors of towns, county officials, state governors, regional officials, then the president along with a thousand other men rule the country." Jory Cassel said sitting beside her.

"It is all so complicated. How did you learn it all?" Arya asked.

"With great difficulty." Ned Stark said.

"How long have you been here?" Arya asked.

"Since we left Westeros." Jory Cassel said pointing at his eye.

"Jaime Lannister did that to you." Arya said touching the scar where her was stabbed through the eye.

"The silent sisters did an amazing job, didn't they?" Jory said with a smile.

"I guess they did." She said softly.

"Arya would you like to see your mother?" Ned Stark asked.

"No. She never loved me. Only Sansa. Her perfect little girl." Arya replied turning away. "I want to go home."

_I don't belong here in this strange world. Nothing is right. _

Arya at first was excited to see her father living again but he didn't belong here either. None of them did.


	5. Chapter 5: That Escalated Quickly

"Father, what's our purpose here?" Arya asked.

"Our purpose?" Ned asked.

"Why are we here? We belong in Westeros. You could have saved EVERYONE from the Lannisters had you not true to save Sansa's empty little head."

"Sansa is not-"

"Yes she is! She is a pathetic little airhead that does what the queen tells her to do! Father, she married the Imp. you only you hadn't been so stupid to confront the woman, Robb and Mother and Lady would still be alive! I would be able to go find Nymeria and all would be well but you just HAD to ruin everything!" Arya stormed off to her room.

"That escalated quickly." Jory commented exhaling.

"War is easier than daughters." Lord Eddard Stark sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: So Many New Things

**If you decide to review, please do not be negative but I DO want feedback. Like all the rest of you I want to learn and be better. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I am sorry if this ever get's boring.**

* * *

The next day they took Arya to go shopping for real clothes. American clothes.

"Why are there words on the shirts?" Arya asked.

"I don't know." Jory replied.

"Do they mean anything?" Arya asked.

"They're just words to me." Jory said.

"I'll get these ones." Arya said picking up ten hangers from the rack of identical shirts in the same size.

"What does it say?" Jory asked. Arya held one up.

I hate you.

"Lovely." Jory sighed and got her the shirts. She still wouldn't talk to her father. She took out all the pins in her hair to look like the other girls her age here. It felt so good to not have your scalp being pulled back every hour of the day. She felt much more relaxed.

They went to get food from within a strange, noisy, white, cold, building called "Safeway" Arya only followed Jory to the produce section as her father went to the canned and packaged.

"What can you get canned and packaged?" Arya asked Jory.

"Pretty much anything."

"Could you get a heart?"

"Anything food related." Jory replied.

"Oh."

There was a ding coming from Jory's pocket and he pulled from it a glowing rectangular device like the man with the hooker had. A phone was it? "Your father has something for you." Jory said with a smile.

"I don't want it." Arya replied.

"Trust me, you do." Jory replied. "Let's check out and go."

"Check out?"

"Pay for the items we're purchasing." Jory explained.

"Can't it mean something else?"

"I guess. When young men stare at young women."

"That's also checking out?

"I've seen it used that way."

"All this is like learning a new language. I hate it!"

"I can see how it would be complicated.


	7. Chapter 7: By the Sea

Jory drove Arya north to a place he called Maine. It was much more empty out here unlike the dense city with its tall buildings. They drove along the coast where they could hear nothing but waves and the car. They came to a small cottage over looking the sea.

"My little baby!" Catelyn Tully reached out to her daughter with tear filled eyes.

"I hate you all! Why did you let Father go to Kings Landing to get us all killed?" Arya cried.

"I tried to tell him but a lady follows the orders of her lord." Catelyn Tully explained.

"I will never be a lady." Arya swore.

"Do you want to see the gift we have for you?" Catelyn asked.

Ned emerged from the tiny cottage as Arya's face dropped in anger.

"Wait." Ned told her. Jory went around the back of the house and returned with a great direwolf.

"Nymeria!" Arya shrieked recognizing the mannerism of her direwolf in this slightly smaller animal. Nymeria was reborn into a dog.

"Malamute-husky mix." Jory explained. Arya began running around in the cold grass with her dog bounding after her. She tripped and flipped over and the dog nudged her stomach tickling her as she laughed and squealed.

"She'll appreciate this world much more. You're all right. She wasn't meant to be a lady." Catelyn sighed as Ned put his arm around her.

Arya ran with Nymeria far north to another coast then ran along the coast back home. Night drew closer but she didn't care. She had her best friend near and had no fear. She made her way back to the honey cottage and layed outside until her parents called her in.

They had supper in the tiny cottage. The second level was accessible only by a ladder inside. Up there was where Arya slept on a ruined old mattress. Ned and Catelyn slept in a queen sized bed all run down and broken and in the corner by the door. Jory slept in the single in the dining room which was all combined in the one room cottage.

"I actually like this better than Winterfell." Arya rarely got lost in Winterfell but liked the freedom. She was cold but she also liked the cold. She had the northern blood in her veins unlike her sister who was a true Tully of Riverrun. She didn't care for being all clean and pristine. She liked playing in the icy mud with what the Lannisters called a 'beast'. She looked up at the stars through the hole in the ceiling and thought about not being able to see it in the city.

Nymeria showed her face through the roof and jumped down on the bed beside Arya who shrieked and laughed. Ned and Catelyn smiled.

"Now don't you two stay up too late!" Ned yelled.

"We won't." Arya said hugging the neck of her beast. How Nymeria managed to get up on the roof would forever remain a mystery.

* * *

**I was kind of thinking of the old shack in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Tim Burton, Johnny Depp and all those other cool peeps.**

**Well, Happy Hump day! Wednesday? Is that Hump Day? Why do they call it that? Could anyone explain?**


End file.
